


All About Him

by Quinnion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Prophetic Visions, Quantum Abyss Visions, Season 6 Spoilers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spoilers, just a pinch, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Keith gasps and the world comes back into view, the pulse from the abyss ending. "Who was that man?” Krolia asks after a moment, getting Keith’s attention, “The one with the black and white hair?”Blood rushes to Keith’s face and his cheeks turn red, “O-oh well that’s Shiro,” he explains, “He’s the Paladin of the Black Lion and...and we’re very close. We go way back.”Krolia raises her brow at his reaction and hums knowingly, “Shiro,” she repeats his name, “I would like to meet him. Tell me about him,” she requests, able to tell he’s an important person in Keith’s life.Or while bonding on the space whale, Krolia learns more about Keith's past and Keith learns more about his future





	All About Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got another fic finished! Woo! This is a short one and was inspired by what would happen if Krolia saw vision of Shiro through Keith during their time on that space whale. The beginning is based off of [ nikadonna's](http://nikadonna.tumblr.com/) amazing [ fanart](http://nikadonna.tumblr.com/post/175014796289/bonus-krolia-just-really-likes-this-name), please check it out! I hope you enjoy this fic!

The fur under Keith’s fingers is soft and light like a feather, the patterns around the animal’s eyes and his ears glowing brighter as he scratches the thick fur on his neck. The cosmic wolf watches Keith curiously, his tail swaying slowly, and happily sits between the other’s legs, his paws resting on his thigh.

“We should name him somehow…” Keith muses as he moves his hand up behind the creature’s ear, scratching lightly much to the wolf’s delight, “It seems like he’s sticking around for the long run.”

With her head resting on her hand, Krolia watches them intently, “How about Yorak?” she suggests casually, managing to hold back her determination.

Keith gives a small smile and nods in agreement, “Yeah, I like that,” he decides. Krolia lets her lips curl up into a smile as she internally celebrates her victory.

“That’s what you were going to name me, right?” Keith asks after a moment, remembering the vision of himself as a newborn.

Krolia’s expression turns stoic again and she rests her forearms on her knees, looking out into space as the whale they’re hitching a ride on makes its way deeper into the quantum abyss, “Yes, I wanted to name you Yorak but your father thought Keith would be better because it is a human name.”

“I think you guys made the right decision,” Keith says with a laugh, “I was already picked on enough and I don’t think a name like that would have helped.”

Krolia presses her lips together, “But Yorak is a strong Galra name! Many before you with that name have done amazing things,” she exclaims passionately. Keith raises his brow and gives her a curious look, the woman deflating, “But...I guess giving you a human name would help you fit in better. I did not expect to bring you back with me. You were safer there.”

Keith looks back at the wolf, Yorak, who is now curled up, half on his lap and half on the ground, and sleeping soundly, “I’m sure he will live up to the name though.”

His mother smiles faintly at that and leans her head back against the dirt wall of the shallow cave they’ve settled in, “Did you have any companion animals on Earth?” she asks after a minute of silence, wanting to connect with her son.

“No, I’ve always wanted a pet though” Keith says with a shake of his head, “Money was tight so we couldn’t really afford to spend it on an animal.”

Krolia tilts her head at the unfamiliar word and nods slowly, “Well, at least now you have a...what did you call it? A pet?”

Keith chuckles and nods, “Yeah,” he replies, glancing up at the center of quantum abyss when a bright light comes into his peripheral vision.

“It’s coming again,” he mutters, tensing as he prepares himself, the light disappearing before it bursts from the center, quickly enveloping everything it reaches. Keith squeezes his eyes closed just as the light washed over them. And then everything goes white. 

_The Black Lion’s roar surprises Keith and he grunts, holding onto the handles tighter, “What’s wrong?” he hears himself ask, his mouth moving out of his control. A hologram appears with a beep in front of him and he watches a small marker blinking on the screen, moving slowly, “We found him,” he whispers in relief._

_Keith scrambles to alert the Castle and Allura is quick to create a wormhole, the Black Lion passing through first. They dwarf the small Galra fighter and Keith smiles for the first time since Shiro disappeared as the lion slowly moves towards the ship, ready to receive Shiro. The scene blurs and when Keith opens his eyes he’s in a dimly lit room, quickly recognizing it as Shiro’s._

_Shiro is sitting up in his bed with his long hair hanging in his face, slumping over slightly. His eyes are strangely empty and he doesn’t meet Keith’s gaze, looking down at the blanket covering his legs._

_“Well, if you’re feeling up to it, the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and around again,” he pauses, “They need you, you know.”_

_Shiro doesn’t look up as he replies, “Yeah, I’ll try,” his voice void of emotion._

_“Okay,” Keith moves to leave the room and give the other some space, “We’ll be on the bridge.”_

_“Hey Keith?”_

_He stops and looks back, “Yeah.?_

_“How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?” Shiro asks, a faint smile on his lips._

_Keith smiles fondly, “As many times as it takes,” he replies without hesitation. When Keith steps through the door, the world goes white again and he turns to see Shiro laying on the ground, his body glowing a deep purple and bright particles coming off of him. The vision is unsteady and suddenly the lions are roaring and Shiro is up, his hair white, and coughing._

_“You found me,” Shiro’s voice echos and his eyes are tired and kind. He smiles faintly before letting out a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. The white light fills his vision._

Keith gasps and the world comes back into view, the pulse from the abyss ending. He smiles at the memory, also wondering what the small glimpse of the future meant and how it might relate to what he saw early. 

“Who was that man?” Krolia asks after a moment, getting Keith’s attention, “The one with the black and white hair?”

Blood rushes to Keith’s face and his cheeks turn red, “O-oh well that’s Shiro,” he explains, “He’s the Paladin of the Black Lion and...and we’re very close. We go way back.”

Krolia raises her brow at his reaction and hums knowingly, “Shiro,” she repeats his name, “I would like to meet him. Tell me about him,” she requests, able to tell he’s an important person in Keith’s life.

“Okay, when I was a teenager and still in school he came to recruit students to join the Garrison, which is this space exploration military-type thing. I caught his eyes, I guess, and he talked to me after and got me to join,” Keith stares up at the stars as he talks, his eyes bright, “I was a real mess back then, constantly getting into trouble, but Shiro always had my back. He never gave up on me.”

Krolia nods slowly as she listens and smiles faintly, “He sounds like a good man. I am glad you have him in your life.”

Yorak nuzzles into Keith’s hand and whines a bit, wanting him to keep petting him. Keith chuckles and continues stroking his fur, “Y-yeah,” he chuckles awkwardly. 

Sensing the embarrassment surrounding the topic, Krolia stands up, “I’m going to get more wood for the fire,” she says before she walks off, leaving Keith with his thoughts. While his mother is gone, he busies himself by cutting the rest of the meat and setting it out over a clean rock to dry, knowing they’ll need to stock up on food for times when they may not be able to make a big kill. 

When he hears footsteps approaching, Keith lifts his head to see Krolia walking toward him, carrying a large load of broken branches and smaller sticks. She drops them on the ground with a grunt and crouches down in front of the fire, feeding the wood into the flames until it’s large enough to warm them through the night.

Keith scoots over, making space for her to sit against the wall, “Have you had enough to eat?” she asks as she sits.

“Yeah, I’ve had my fill,” Keith replies, “I think I’ll turn in for the night.” He lays down on the ground, close enough to the fire to stay warm but at a safe distance, and smiles when Yorak curls up against him.

“Goodnight, Keith,” Krolia says gently as she watches him get comfortable. 

Keith smiles and lets his eyes close, “Night...mom,” he mutters hesitantly, the word tasting odd on his tongue. Krolia can’t help smile and watches over Keith as he slowly falls asleep. 

In the morning, they barely have time to eat a few bites of breakfast before another flash of light comes from the abyss. Keith straightens up and sighs softly, “There’s another one.”

Krolia sighs and feeds a small piece of meat to Yorak, watching the light burst and expand rapidly. Before they know it, everything goes white and they are plunged into another vision. 

_Dense mist rises up from the canyon, splitting Keith off from Shiro’s location by countless feet, and he sighs in frustration as he looks across the crevice. He closes his eyes and turns around, “Patience yields focus,” he says, determined, as he walks away from the canyon._

_“That really stayed with you, didn’t it?” Shiro says, his weak voice coming through his helmet._

_“You’ve given me some good advice,” Keith replies, grunting as he slams his foot down on the ground, a powerful jet of hot water shooting out of the crack in the rock. He watches it go up at least five dozen feet, “If it wasn’t for you, my life would have been a lot different.”_

_Shiro gives a weak groan of pain, “Yeah. You wouldn’t have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue,” he says playfully, “So, you’re welcome.”_

_Hearing coughs on the other line, Keith frowns worriedly, “Stay with me, Shiro,” he says firmly, activating his bayard and forming his sword. Standing on the edge of the canyon, Keith cuts a triangular wedge into the rock and water comes bursting out, launching him up and forward._

_Keith rides the rock like a surfboard for a few seconds, laughing, before it crumbles under him. He screams as he starts to fall but uses the thrusters on his back to propel himself the rest of the way. Hitting the other side rather hard, Keith groans and whimpers, hanging off the edge._

_“Keith! Keith!” Shiro shouts with urgency, the noises the other was making worrying him._

_“Hang on,” he replies tiredly, using his thrusters again to lift his body up, “I’m on my way.”_

_“Good, because these guys just started digging,” he says, Keith able to hear the sounds of scratching and rocks moving._

_Finally, the marker that Keith had been following on his visor gets closer and the Black Lion comes into view behind the rock outcrops, “Shiro, I have a vision on the Black Lion,” he says in relief._

_Keith hears Shiro suddenly start to scream and groan in pain, sounds of snarling and roaring in the background, “Shiro! What happened?” he exclaims, the lack of response worrying him even more._

_Driven by worry and fear for his close friend, Keith pushes the thrusters to their maximum power and jumps from rock to rock, landing in front of the Black Lion. He runs past it and looks down at the shallow, crater-like area where Shiro is trapped. Keith’s eyes widen when he sees Shiro running, being chased down by four large carnivorous creatures._

_Keith looks back at the Black Lion and flies toward it, landing in front of its snout. “I know I’m not Shiro, but he’s in trouble. We need to help him,” he says as he places his hand on the front of its lower jaw._

_After a few tense moments, the lion’s eyes light up and it rises up. Keith sighs in relief and quickly climbs inside, hearing Shiro grunting again as he sits in the pilot’s seat. He flies the Black Lion down towards Shiro just as the creatures have him surrounded._

_One of them lunges at Shiro but Keith brings the lion’s paw down on it before it can reach. The Black Lion stands over Shiro protectively and roars loudly, the creatures getting scared off and retreating. The scene fades and suddenly Keith is sitting in front of a fire, looking out at the sun setting over the dusty horizon._

_“Thanks for saving me,” Keith turns to look at Shiro, who’s sitting close by and leaning against a rock._

_“You’d have done the same for me,” he replies, looking at Shiro’s side covered by his hand, the wound there glowing purple, “How’s your wound?”_

_“My wound’s great. It’s getting bigger all the time,” he says playfully, “Just trying to lighten the mood,” he adds when he sees Keith’s expression is still serious._

_“Hang in there,” Keith says reassuringly, “When Allura and Coran find us, they’ll fix you right up.”_

_Shiro turns his head slightly, “Keith,” he says weakly, his eyes desperate, “If I don’t make it out of here...I want you to lead Voltron.”_

_Keith’s eyes widen and he frowns, “Stop talking like that. You’re gonna make it.” Shiro gives him a faint smile and looks up when he sees a faint blue glow coming from above. A wormhole forms above their heads and Keith stands up quickly, grinning in relief when he sees the Green Lion fly out. He offers Shiro his hand and helps him up, the older man leaning against him for support._

_Then everything goes white._

_Keith immediately recognizes his home on Earth, the one story wooden structure with an attic and a small side-house for vehicles and storage. He feels a hand on his shoulder and then sees Shiro’s face, the vision is blurred but he can see his fond smile and white hair, “-nally home,” his voice echos._

_“Look.” he can hear his own voice, the words echoing, “-out what I said before.” They’re inside the house now, fading light filtering in through the windows, and Shiro is incredibly close and his hands are warm. He watches Shiro’s lips move, no words for now, and suddenly they are against his, their mouths pressed together in a tender kiss._

_“I love you too, Keith,” the words fade as they echo out and everything turns white._

Keith’s hands tremble slightly and he clasps them together to get them controlled, wide eyes staring down at the ground, “Holy shit,” he whispers, countless questions about the vision into the future bounce around in his mind. When in the world do they go back home? And when does Keith tell Shiro he loves him? How can Keith make what he saw into a reality?

A great sense of calm and peace washes over him and he smiles faintly, realizing that everything will be okay eventually. And that Shiro loves him back. He’ll have to wait but soon enough he’ll have everything he’s ever wanted. 

He can feel his mother’s eyes on him and glances at her, “So, you saw that too right?” he mutters awkwardly. 

Krolia purses her lips together and nods, “I did. I understated how important that man, Shiro, is to you. It seems you have a romantic future together...Or do you already have that kind of relationship?” she asks despite that fact that Keith insisted they were just friends. 

Keith blushes hard and he clasps his hands together, squeezing and releasing them to calm himself, “Not really, no,” he replies, a twinge of sadness in his voice that Krolia notices.

“Do you want to have that with him?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

The blush only gets darker and Keith nibbles on his bottom lip, “Y-yeah, I do,” he says with a smile.

Krolia chuckles at his embarrassment, “Well, it looks like you’ll get what you want,” she muses, “He seems like a good man. Like your father.”

Keith smiles fondly and Yorak moves himself from his spot near the fire onto Keith’s lap, curling up, “Yeah, Dad was a good guy.”

“So, tell me more about this Shiro. I want to know all about him.”

Keith tries to hold back his eagerness and nods, “Okay,” he says before he begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
